1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns smoke inlet trunking of a cyclone separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention applies in particular, although this is not limiting on the invention, to large installations, for example installations rated at 250 MW to 600 MW, which include a plurality of cyclone separators disposed side by side at the outlet from a furnace. In such installations there is insufficient room to dispose the inlet trunking of the separators correctly because of the congestion due to the presence of various beams. The conventional disposition of the inlet trunking of a cyclone separator at the outlet from a furnace is therefore that shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic plan view of a cyclone separator 1 with its inlet trunking 2 at the outlet from a furnace 3. The inlet trunking has two lateral faces 4 and 5 and a floor face and a ceiling face which cannot be seen in this view.
The face 4 is referred to as the intrados face and the face 5 as the extrados face. Because of congestion, the intrados face is very frequently at an acute angle .alpha. to the exit face of the chamber.
The resulting disposition of the trunking, because of this congestion, is not favorable to good efficiency of the separator.
Because the intrados face 4 is inclined at an acute angle .alpha., the solid particles of smoke at the outlet from the furnace 3 are mostly collected by this face, which concentrates them and directs most of them to the nose D of the cyclone, where the centrifugal effect is insufficient, enabling them to escape toward the orifice of the vortex capture skirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,844 discloses a cyclone separator in which the inlet trunking 12 is extended into the interior of the furnace and the first part of intrados face 13 of the inlet trunking, inside the furnace, is curved.
The present invention proposes to improve the efficiency of such cyclone separators by particular arrangements of the inlet trunking.